Chance Meeting
Chance Meeting is an optional story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. After once again foiling the Arkz' attempts to sabotage a pallet in Via Tubus, the Security Division vows to continue monitoring their activities. Chief Pentaglass requests the Commander to get to know the new recruits to the Hunters. As they speak to Viviana, the young intern from the Hunter Training Center, she eagerly requests to be dispatched to the Tower of Caelum for a brief trip of nostalgia while also conveniently assisting with a government assignment to investigate an anomaly within the transport system. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 4-2 From: Government Mission: An anomaly has been discovered in the transport system at the Tower of Caelum. We don't think it's a real malfunction, but we'd like you to investigate anyway. Stage: Tower of Caelum Requirements: Clear Sighting 1 and speak to Viviana Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Memoru (Gimme EX!) Team rules: Default Selectable characters: Viviana Cutscene character: None Unlocks: None Chance Meeting takes place on the Tower of Caelum map in a 5x5 grid. Memoru (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight north of the zone, while Viviana is south. Upon completing this quest, the Commander will be rewarded with an Alive Aqhu weapon card if they speak to Viviana again afterword. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Nice work, NAME. Very nice work. Can you believe it? Natasha herself complimented me earlier! That old hag drives me nuts, but don't think that I'm ungrateful for it! ...Well, in any case, keep it up, okay? Gah hah hah! Gah hah hah hah! ...Right. Getting back to business... *whisper* I'd like to ask a personal favor this time, okay? I have a son, okay? He's a cute boy, very smart, just like me. He's not very good at homework, though, so I want you to help him. I want to really surprise him with this, so just keep it low, okay? Ooh, I'm so happy! ...... The quest Homework Help has been added. Pentaglass: Oh, right... You'll have a few more team members starting this mission. Go and say hello to them, okay? ...... You can now use the Story Character Card Teifu. ...... You can now use the Story Character Card Kylria. ...... You can now use the Story Character Card Viviana. Pentaglass: Do you understand me, NAME? Keep this homework mission a secret. Okay? Karen: Hello, NAME. Starting with this mission: Kylria, Viviana, and Teifu will be deployable as team members. They'll be under your direct command, so take good care of them. Hmm? A personal request from the Chief...? The Chief loves helping out his son whenever he can. Sometimes it just goes too far, though. It's a bother to all of us. ...Still, his son's cute. Pretty smart, too, unlike his father. ...!! Ah! I, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, they aren't alike in... certain other ways. Yes. Uh, right. Ahem. But you have a mission already? Hmm... That's no good... To tell the truth, I already had another mission ready for you. This friend of mine had something she absolutely had to have us do... She's apparently looking for some kind of store. Normally she'd be better off going to another Hunter's Guild, really, but I figured it'd be a good chance to test out your cards, so... Hmm... what to do... A personal request from the Chief...? Well, everything said in this room is treated as a government secret, so it wouldn't hurt anyone if you carried that mission out. Besides, it'll help you break in your new cards. Teifu: You must be NAME. My name is Teifu. I have been in the service of Lady Viviana for more than ten years. I've only just began to learn how to fight, so my ability on the battlefield... Well, all I can say is, it's almost as if I have none at all. As a result, if possible, I request that you not deploy me on any assignments... Having me stay here would be the best for you just as much it would be for me. I do truly hope you understand my request! You think Lady Viviana is something of a shy person...? That may be true. Even so, however, she is a very strong-willed person, and if you touch a nerve at the wrong time, she may beat you with her fists, or give you a flying kick from behind, or tie you up and leave you outside, or... well, in any case, she's a very rambunctious young lady, especially for her age. But she's also a very charming young lady, and she very rarely means any real harm on anybody. So, you see, I hope that you understand this the next time you have to discuss matters with her, Commander. She very rarely means any real harm on anybody. So, you see, I hope that you understand this the next time you have to discuss matters with her, Commander. Viviana: Yahoo! You're our commander, right? Well? Am I right? Ooh, I am! I could tell right off from the glance. Oh! I'm sorry. I never told you my name. I'm Viviana. I'm an intern from the Hunter Training Center, the H.T.C. But don't treat me like some idiot, okay? I'm not just a rookie. I have the skills. Almost nobody could beat me in the H.T.C. simulations we had. ...Nobody except for Memory, that is... Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just talking to myself. Anyway, I've got a little favor to ask. There's this certain place I'd like to go to. So, would you mind giving me some deployment orders right away? Thanks! ...... The quest Chance Meeting has been added. Viviana: My destination? It's the Tower of Caelum. It's a very special spot to me. I haven't been over there lately, but something reminded me of it just recently. So I figured, if the right mission came along... you know? I guess I'm being a little selfish, aren't I? Oh, but I shouldn't worry. You're a nice commander, after all... ...aren't you? Mission provisioner: ...Oh. It's you. You're here because you heard about a job, right? Karen, the Chief's assistant, might have told you this already, but we got a mission in from a lady named Monica. She says that she's looking for a shop that sells "the most delicious food." She wants to eat this food, so she wants us to find the shop. She's in some kind of rush or something, so we have to be quick, but I guess the Chief's mission is pretty urgent, too. So which one are you gonna take? ...... The quest Phantom Shop 1 has been added. Mission provisioner: ...... All the information is already in the database. This mission is yours to take, or yours to refuse. So think about it. Quest dialogue ---- I've been thinking a bit about some things that happened to me long ago... The Tower of Caelum has special meaning for me... I wanna go there, even if it's just on assignment. I know it's selfish, but can you let me go? Viviana Memoru: Vivi! Oh, no! I don't wanna see the likes of her face! (After inflicting significant pain upon Memoru.) Memoru: Crap...! How did I let that pig hurt me like this! Post-quest dialogue ---- Hold on a minute! Why the heck was Memoru there?! Now I'm remembering things I'd rather forget! She hasn't changed a single bit! Oh how I can't stand her! And how could she go and join the Arkz?! How could she... Ugh! She's always making people worry about her like this! Viviana Viviana: Hey! NAME! Listen! You won't believe this! This is terrible! Why is Memoru with the Arkz?! Man! I haven't had an argument like that in years! What is with her, anyway?! ...What? Do I know her? Hah! I would never associate with someone who ran away from the H.T.C! Huh? There's a card stuck to me... Who's this belong to? What? You think it's Memoru's? Eeek! I don't want it! I wasn't carrying it on purpose, you know! No, really! I don't need this stupid thing! Here, take it! Spoils to the victor! You're the commander! It's yours! Come on! ...... Picked up Bonus Card "Alive Aqhu"! Viviana: That bratty girl... Memoru hasn't changed one bit. We were childhood friends. We did everything together. Cried together, played together, ate together... I really liked being with Memoru. We both joined the H.T.C. so we could be Hunters together. But after a little while... Memoru left the H.T.C. She left me behind... I wonder if she still has this pendant... ...the one that Master Saligun gave her. ...Well, who cares about that now? !!! Hey! Why are you listening? I was talking to myself! How rude! Teifu! Teifu! Ooooh, where did he run off to? I hate this! I hate everything! Category:Hunters story quests